A Perfect Wedding
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: Semi-AU. Apakah kau tahu, tidak ada cinta di antara aku dan kau. Karena itu, kumohon, jangan paksa aku mengikat takdir bersama denganmu... [Asa(sr)Iso]


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apapun.

 **Warning:** Pernikahan usia dini. Semi-AU, typo sebangsanya, klise, dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

 _Aku tak mungkin menipu perasaan ini_

 _Sampai kapanpun_

 _Aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintaimu..._

.

.

.

 **A Perfect Wedding**

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

Ada yang pernah bilang; manusia terlahir berpasang-pasangan.

Cerita klasik pada umumnya. Waktu perlahan-lahan mendekap mereka bersama. Garis-garis takdir mengerat mereka sampai mereka tak akan pernah lepas meskipun badai menerjang. Semerbak aroma bunga akan menggugah hasrat mereka untuk selalu mencintai satu sama lain. Dengan satu rasa cinta dan memiliki, orang bilang mereka akan hidup bahagia, sampai usia menutup mereka.

Klasik.

Tapi terlalu indah untuk ukuran sebuah kenyataan.

Isogai Yuuma berdiri, meratapi seluruh tubuhnya di depan cermin. Kemeja putih yang terbuat dari bahan terbaik terlihat pas untuk tubuhnya. Setangkai bunga lily putih yang sengaja disematkan di kantung jasnya jauh terlihat lebih serasi ketimbang setangkai bunga mawar putih.

Warna putih memang selalu cocok untuk siapapun. Tapi untuk kali ini, Isogai membenci warna putih ini.

Terutama untuk hari ini. Hari dimana ia akan melafalkan janji suci, di altar suci.

"Isogai-kun, limabelas menit lagi acaranya akan mulai." Nagisa Shiota, yang menjadi penggiring Isogai ke altar nanti, menghampirinya. Mata birunya memperhatikan Isogai dari atas sampai bawah. "Ah... kau terlihat menawan sekali dengan baju itu."

Sayang, pujian itu sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya. Justru terasa seolah seribu pisau menusuk jantungnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan pujian dilontarkan Nagisa, justru Isogai menghargainya. Isogai hanya keberatan dengan ini semua. Keberatan atas takdirnya yang digariskan seperti ini.

"Kau benar." Namun Isogai tersenyum dalam kepalsuan. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan isi hatinya sesungguhnya. "Dia sangat pandai memilihkan baju di hari bersejarah seperti ini."

"Kuharap kalian semua bahagia setelah ini."

"Tentu." Isogai tidak memandang Nagisa, hanya memperhatikan pantulannya di depan cermin. Memastikan bahwa senyuman palsunya sempurna. "Nagisa-kun, aku lumayan haus—bisa tolong ambilkan minuman dingin? Aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin."

"Tak masalah."

Nagisa beranjak pergi. Diam-diam, Isogai melirik laki-laki berambut biru untuk mulai menghilang dari kamar pengantin ini.

Memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sini, Isogai mengunci kamar pengantin. Cincin emas putih—cincin tunangannya—yang tersemat di jari manisnya, diletakan begitu saja di meja rias. Terserah kalau nantinya ada yang mengambil cincin itu atau malah membuangnya. Sejak awal Isogai memang tidak menginginkan keberadaan cincin itu tersemat di tubuhnya.

Tidak tahan lagi. Kali ini Isogai Yuuma harus menggugat. Ia harus mengubah takdir yang digariskan seperti ini. Takdir memang sudah dibuat oleh Tuhan sebelum manusia itu dilahirkan. Tapi bukan berarti manusia tidak boleh untuk mengubah takdir itu. Dengan berjuang keras, manusia bisa mengubah takdirnya.

Hari ini, Isogai Yuuma akan mengubah takdir kejam pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah!"

Selanjutnya, Isogai melompat dari jendela. Mendarat dengan sempurna, lalu berlari secepat-cepatnya.

Kabur dari tempat eksekusi takdirnya.

Sungguh, Ia tidak ingin menikahinya.

—karena pernikahan ini tidak ada cinta, di antara Isogai Yuuma dan Asano Gakuhou.

.

.

.

 **Prolog – End**

— **to be continued—**

.

.

.

Pliisss... mikirin ide ini berasa jadi pedo! Om sama Mas pucuk nikah, aaahhhh! :"DDDD

Nggak nyangka aku bakal nulis cerita seperti ini. Mungkin karena kekuranngan asupan OmIso jadi bikin beginian. Ya, bermula dari gabut di kelas, nulis gak jelas, dan taraaaa~ jadilah cerita ini, muehehehehe :"D

Ini ditulis buat ngilangin WB. Masih prolog sih, jadi engga panjang-panjang amat. Masih belum tau mau cuap-cuap apa aja XD Yosh, nanti beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu ini pasti apdet kok, lalalala~ tunggu saja ya. XD

Terima kasih telah membacanya, mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Salam hangat,

.

the dreamer for rain


End file.
